Show Me Everything You Know..
In the training ground, where no one is looking, Reia and Kiva stood face to face for the biggest test of Kiva's life. Kiva: Alright. Another spar today? Reia: Yes. This might be our last.. Kiva: Our last spar together? Reia: I'm afraid so. I want you to show me that you're capable of fighting Zemo. If there's any doubt left in your heart, there's no chance you can survive. When we get to the mountains, show me your strength. Show me everything you know.. Kiva: Alright. - Back into the mountains, Reia and Kiva stood face to face and prepared for a very intense fight between master and student. Kiva: Okay, ready.. - Reia takes her Power Pole and prepared for the fight ahead. Kiva: Ready when you are. Reia: If you wish to unleash your potential, look deep within yourself and you'll find it. Kiva: Like my Light Aura attack? Reia: That's all up to you now. Kiva: Alright.. Reia: To be clear, I'm not going to hold anything back.. Kiva: Without going to Super Saiyan 2 this time? Reia: I'm still trying to reach it. How did you know? Kiva: You told me that once.. Reia: Oh, right.. Now then..show me. Kiva: Get ready. - Kiva summons her Keyblade and the two stood still for a full minute, until Reia commenced the fight. Reia: Ding... - The two clashed into a barrage of attacks. Both of them jumped back, planning their next move.. Reia: (She's strong.. Full power at the start, huh? So that's how she wants to win badly...) Kiva: (Wow, she's ridiculously tough..and she's not using her full strength. If I'm going to awake my potential, I guess I have fight fire with fire..) Reia: Not bad... - Reia throw her Power Pole away. Reia: ..But, it'll take more than that. Kiva: I know. Reia: Let me assure you, this is the one fight no amount of training could prepare you for! - Reia transformed into a Super Saiyan. Kiva: Oh boy... - Without showing any sign of mercy, Reia attacks Kiva with everything she has and crashed her into the snow. Reia: Where is the power you hold?? SHOW ME!! - Suddenly, the snowflakes moved passed Reia and Kiva screamed in rage, revealing her light powers for the first time. Reia: (I knew it..) Kiva: How dare you...!? Reia: Good, you're finally awakened. This time, I won't be holding back either! - Reia and Kiva both clashed in full strength. Kiva used her new attack, Light Aura, to attack her master, but Reia dodged it and blocks Kiva's Keyblade with her Power Pole. Reia: Well..done.. Kiva: Thank..you..master. - Kiva stepped back as Reia gets back up. Reia: I didn't think that light you hold..really has gotten stronger.. Kiva: I didn't know either, but seeing you, Ratchet, Clank, everyone.. It gave me the strength that I need.. Reia: To protect? Kiva: The ones I love, yes. Reia: With your full power reached, nothing else will stop you.. Kiva: Not even Zemo? Reia: I hope so.. Kiva, you have mastered every spell and attack I've sent for you.. Kiva: Yeah.. Reia: Your training's finally completed. You are ready...to be a Keyblade Master. Kiva: Thank you, Reia. Reia: Only Master Yen Sid will judge your final verdict now. This is just...my honest opinion. Kiva: I understand. - Returning to the Capitol, Reia and Kiva returned to Ratchet and Katniss, who are looking through the candidates' scores on TV. Sasha: Welcome back. Reia: Thanks, Sasha. Kiva: Yeah, thanks. Reia: She's ready. Ratchet: Good. And her training? Kiva: It's done. - Kiva sit next to Terra while Reia smiled at her. Kiva: It's nice to relax once in a while, huh? Terra: It sure is, sweet pea. Sasha: I'm rather curious.. What was your new attack you just learned?? Kiva: It's called "Light Aura". Clank: Hmm... Sasha: That sounds familiar.. Except the darkness, it was wrapped by light.. Kiva: Exactly.. Ratchet: Wow.. That is impressive. After this is over, we'll help you find Zemo. Kiva: Okay. Clank: What he means is, Angela has just received one last clue to track him down. Kiva: Really? Where?? Clank: Well, the last two locations are A.I.M., present day, and New Mexico, 1873. Kiva: So, what you are saying is, Zemo can be in either of those two spots? Ratchet: Maybe. The technology he has enhanced wasn't easy to crack. Kiva: Oh, I see. - The TV is about to announced the score from both Peeta and Katniss. Kiva: Hey, the scores are coming up.. - Peeta's score is eight and Katniss' score is eleven, due to her shoot an apple to get attention. Kiva: Wow! Ratchet: All because of shooting an apple?? Katniss: Yes. They're being rude for not looking at me. Kiva: Well, that's no surprise. Ratchet: Definitely. Kiva: *yawns* Is it just me or it's started to get late? Ratchet: Well, it's getting late. We should rest for tonight. - The group moved back to the suites for some rest. Even though Kiva's training is now done, Zemo is still out there, waiting for a chance to end everything with his own hands. Category:Scenes